


Time travel Au Drabbles

by Aliencannon (Crazyboatrower)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Continuity What Continuity, Fluff, Funny, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Shy Kageyama Tobio, Time Agents, Timeline What Timeline, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyboatrower/pseuds/Aliencannon
Summary: Based on a tumblr notes prompt. Enjoy my nonsense.Prompt :Tv shows with time travel organizations/bureaus/police/agencies /whatever should have a department with instead of a tech genius eating candy, it's a harried seamstress or fashion designer who's like, - '1450 italy? Does it look like i have time to dye your wools? nO. YOU'RE GOING TO THE 1980s' g and throws shoulder pads at the hapless time agent.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 7





	Time travel Au Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is funny, but as i proof read it became less funny. I hope you guys find it funny.

WRITING PROMPT FROM SWINGSETINDECEMBER/NONLINEAR-NONSUBJECTIVE

REWRITE : dardavthealien

Footsteps clicked rhythmically on the  shiny  tiles. The confidence and  lightness of steps literally oozing out on each and every calculated  thud of  step that dance across the  tiles  surface.  It stopped short just as the purple-gold door frame came in view , just within reach.Shoulders squared, the owner of said  footsteps reached out a hand for the handle and gave it a gentle tug to enter the room.

The space inside was a total contrast of what lies on the side  he was currently standing on. A blast of colorful fabrics colored  his irises, so bright against the pale gray corridor that  he passed getting here. The corner of  his lips tugged upwards when  he noted that a blanket of silence fell upon the ever so lively room.

_ Exactly 6 seconds upon my arrival. _ _ E _ _ very single time. _

A click of tongue broke the pin drop silence, unsurprisingly drawing out a full blown smile from  him .  His gaze fell upon the figure in the center of the room. Broad shoulders greeted  his eyes and from  his angle you can hardly tell who the person is but  he can recognize that broadness from a mile away.  He smirks.

“ T hat better not be who I think it is,” the person gritted out, not even bothering to turn  to address the new addition in the room.

“Hi  Kageyama-kun .”

“Piss off,” was  Kag ’s reply. Giving  him the side glare and resuming his work.  _ Oh definitely ignoring  _ _ him _ _ to the best of his abilities. _

__

“Hiya Shou-chan!” an enthusiastic voice answered him instead. 

“Hi Miya-san.” he greeted with a bright smile. That guy had been crushing on him for Lord knows how long and can’t seem to take a hint.Well, he had  crushes  on  _ everyone _ . Hinata turned back to address Kageyama.

“Aww  Kageyama-kun , don’t give me that coldness!”  He cooed playfully. “Don’t you miss me? I’m sure Atsumu-kun does. ”

That got  Kageyama to turn around to face h im , and the unavoidable death glare from his pretty  blue  eyes was  _ definitely  _ expected to hit full force.

“Out of all the orders that came barreling through that door, your face is the only nightmare that had eve r fall upon this containment, Hinata !”  Kageyama snapped,slamming the case of needles down. 

_ O _ _ n the side line,  _ _ Nishinoya and Tanaka _ _ made a beeline for the exit. _ _ A small murmur of ‘Oh boy here we go again..’ can be heard before finalized with the click of door-closed. _

Hinata faked a gasp and raised a hand to rest on his  c hest . "You don ’ t really mean that, do you Kageyama-kun ?"

“I’m sure he doesn’t mean that,Shou-chan~” Atsumu interrupted from his desk across the room.

Kageyama  rolled his eyes so hard  Hinata thought that they were going to fall out of his head. Poised arms c rossed  and shoulders squared, Kageyama  shot h im a nother glare. ' _ I _ _ s that amusement dancing in his eyes? _ '

"Puh-lease", he then scoffed. "I literally had to make three-THREE FRIGGIN CORSETS last week and i  _ HAD _ to squeeze another one of your infamous last minute request and I'M STILL FUCKING  ** PISSED  ** ABOUT THAT!!!"

T hat one breath  of  angry rant got  the last 3 coworkers he had left in the room to make a mad dash for the door. All belonging be damned because no one want to be caught up in their  heated arguments . **_ E _ ** **_ ver _ ** .

" Y et you still have the guts to show your face here ! - and it's not even a week yet you mission crazed boke! " he continued with an angry grit .All that?-finished before the front door even clicked shut. The janitor blinked at their sheer speed of escaping, wondering why one of them were dragging Atsumu by the collar to bolt out with them. 

" B ut i did sent those expensive  milk from back 1985s as an apology.Did you not receive them?"  Hinata put on  his most trained puppy eyes,lips tilted into a small frown.

"THAT-"he snapped,but soften a bit  - _ like just a bit _ ,"-was delicious thank you BUT YOURE NOT OFF THE HOOK YET  HINATA  I SWEAR TO GOD ! I knew your fake ass pout a thousand miles away!"

Hinata threw  his head back and let out a full blown laugh .

“Aww boo that used to work like a charm!” he giggled,amusement rolling out in waves.

“Boo-hoo cry me a river,” Kageyama mocked and waved him away. “Begone boke because for the life of me I have absolutely no time for your ridiculous requests.” He then turned back to his piece of work,adjusting the tailcoat and pinning some pieces in place.

“Japan 1900s.” Hinata stated, earning a loud groan of irritation.

“Fuck how about a kimo-NO!” Kageyama snapped back and gave him the stink side eye.

“Pftt.”

Their head snapped towards the source of noise. Yamaguchi paled immediately when two pointed looks jabbed him through his soul.

“T-t-that was a-a-a good o-one,Kagemama-s-san!” Yams ‘eep’-ed when Kageyama narrowed his eyes at him.

“It’s Kageyama!” he gritted, twitching at the ‘Pft-!’ that escaped Hinata’s lips.

“Help yourself to the door,Yamaguchi-san.” 

Hinata was vibrating with contained laughter and Kageyama? He is absolutely fumming with irritation.

“Pft-Kagemama-san?” he snort after Yams left the room. “Oh geez that really made my day.”

“Get lost Boke.” Kageyama gritted out. He dragged his legs towards his seat and plop down with a thud. Elbows perched on the desk, he leaned in and massaged his forehead.

A head popped in behind the now-open door and seeing it’s Atsumu, Kageyama twitched in annoyance.

“Get out Miya!” He snapped at Atsumu before he could even open his mouth. A hand can be seen to reach out and drag him away, shutting the door in the process.

“But Kageyamaaaa~” Hinata continued again when the door suddenly creaked open  _ again,  _ and in comes Asahi and Ennoshita with nervous smiles. Kageyama was about to snap for the second time when he saw that it was just someone that was  _ NOT _ _ Miya  _ Atsumu. He ended up letting out a heavy huff instead and glared them through the gaps of his fingers.

“Sorry boss, we  _ hate _ to interrupt but me and Enns really need to finish that hand-painted silk.”Asahi stated,fidgeting in his spot.

“Suga and his partner need them in 48hours,” Ennoshita mumbled,fixing him gaze on his shoes like it was the most interesting thing on earth. _ I mean like,come on? Better than his piercing,penetrating,soul crushing glare I guess. _

“Do what you must. As for you no means NO Boke!” the blue eyed gentleman snipped and decided to ignore the bright orange fluff’s presence.

The two new intruders jumped on his last harsh tone and scrambled to their designated spot to continue where they had left off,albeit uncomfortably. Kageyama whipped around with the chair,soles digging into the carpet boosting him towards his unfinished business.  _ Rolling away from his source of irritation. _

__

“How about 1940s Italy?” Hinata offered after realizing he was being ignored.

“Does it look like I have time to dye your wools?!” Kageyama growled out when his head snapped to face him.Thus, ripping the crooked part he was fixing with his sudden movement. Seemingly noted what he had done,his eyes widen in horror. Slowly, he turned around to assess the damages he had inflicted and  _ boy he is definitely having the worst day. _

To make matter worse? That was supposedly the last piece that would complete the the coat- _ which should’ve been finished if only SOMEONE didn’t barge in with ridiculous last minute requests _ -

“HINATA BOKE!!” He cursed out loud.

“I’m standing right here I’m not to blame!” Hinata said quickly,hands up in surrender motion but his eyes twinkling all the while. Kageyama gave him a murderous glare. 

“Don’t make me set your hairs on fire.”

_ Black ominous aura filled the confinement. _

“If you’re dying for a mission,” he then started slowly, straining to contain the exasperation in his voice then bellowed out- “FIND SOMETHING THAT’S ALREADY BEEN MADE!”

“But that is someone else’s piece!” the orange-hair whined,clearly testing the waters.

“And that is my problem why?”Kageyama snapped back. “For Christ’s sake I have the 60 ‘til 90s to deal with but then there’s  **_ you!” _ ** ****

“All my pieces are from you exclusively.” Hinata mumbled dejectedly somehow. The blue-eyes beholder narrowed at the sudden attitude drop, untensing his shoulders to eye him suspiciously.

“And I never wore anyone else’s pieces.” Orange fluff pouts.

“That’s why I always come to you.” Orange fluff added.”Like you know..”

Kageyama squinted at him.

“Cause you’re the best?” Orange fluff finished meekly, making Kageyama tighten his hold on the scissors that he had just grab.

“Your flattery will get you nowhere with me,you know that right?” and just like that Orange fluff was shut down with an unamused stare.

Asahi and Ennoshita winced at Hinata’s fail attempt of hook-line-and-sinker move. Hinata’s evil eyes got them to froze and scampered to paint quickly,noses kissing the silk that they were painting to avoid him evil stare.  _ Lols. _

__

“Ughhhh you’re so hard to persuade~” he drawled out in faux frustrations.

“I’ll take that as a compliment so get out of my office!” Kageyama waved him away.

_ If anyone was paying any attention to the painting section,you can see Enns mouthing a small ‘Cold’ to Asahi. _

__

“But Kageyama~”Hinata dragged out his name in a whiny manner.

“I’m this close to butcher you if you don’t get you ass out of my office boke!”

“I have an easy one!” he urged more. “Please?”

“Somehow I don’t believe you but fire away.” Kageyama rolled his eyes and turned his rolling chair to face him. Upon the sight of smirk threatening to break out from the corner of Hinata’s lips, he immediately regretted his decision to humor him.

“1800s?” Hinata gave meekly.Which they both aware are fake as f- because God knows just how  _ amused  _ he is right now.

“Easy one?!” Kageyama scoffed. “It’s a fucking tailcoat,Hinata?! I barely can finish one in 2 days time-Here’s a novel idea,” he growled out and pointed the pair of scissors on his hand, at him, “-go as a peasant, for ONCE in your life!”

“But it’s for the mission! I can’t just-”

“Why do you do this to me?!” He yelled in frustration,cutting Hinata’s half-hearted protest. “Because you’re a SADIST that’s why! A sadist!” 

In midst of that volcanic outburst,Hinata can’t help but find the similarity between Kageyama and an eggplant.How purple he is holding in his temper before losing it to choke him alive. He had to summon all the willpower he had from the depth of him inner self to stop the laughter that threatened to bubble up in his chest.

“Oh I’m so glad that you find this amusing,Hinata.” Kageyama rolled his eyes. He took a deep breathe and untense his shoulders with a deep exhale, trying to shake off the built-up tensions from his nerves. Back sinking onto the chair, which curved backward a bit to support his leaning weight. He closed his tired eyes.

“For the love of bejesus in me I swear to god if you appear in my office again in the next few weeks I will rip my hairs off.”

Seeing it as a go sign for him to squeeze in his last minute requests, Hinata made a mini victory dance in his head.

“I can see the twinkles in your eyes you sadist boke.” Kageyama muttered, eyeing him lazily through his thick beautiful lashes.

“I-what?I’m not-Pssh-” Hinata tried to deny half-heartedly, smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Kageyama lets out a sigh and perched his elbows, fingers laced, on the desk. Using both thumbs to support his forehead when he leaned in.  _ ‘Aww, is my Kageyama sulking?’ Hinata cooed inwardly. _

__

“Last chance Hinata,make it fast.” He sighed - _ again _ \- and closed his eyes. “It’s bad enough you scared the guys and Yachi-san away with that hideous orange hair of yours.”

“Buu~” Hinata frowned at the mean remark. A shuffle of footsteps caught his attention. Seeing it was Asahi and Ennoshita scurrying away with their freshly done hand-painted silk out the door, he gave them a small nod before they disappeared through the door.   


“Tch, request!” Kageyama snipped, not bothering to open his eyes despite the shuffling noises nor the door creaking open and shut. His thumbs made small circles between his eyes to sooth the dull throb of migraine approaching. 

“Bossy bossy,” Hinata muttered but eyes twinkling. 

“1940s.”

That earned himself a chuckle from Kageyama. A refreshing sound from him ever since he set foot in the room.

“You can easily grab like, anyone in here to make you that,” Kageyama eyeballed him with one eye shut.“Can you not give me a headache every time you set foot in here?”

He’s definitely going to pretend none of the both of them notice that his voice soften a bit after the last soul left them both alone in the room.   


“Well,if you weren’t so mean to me every time I set foot in here you definitely won’t have those headache though.” Hinata said nonchalantly, shrugging innocently.

“Besides,” he continued, ignoring Kageyama’s glare. “I don’t wear just ‘someone’s’ pieces remember?”

That painted a smirk on his lips despite Hinata’s teasing tone.

“Only the best for the best,” they echoed together but Kageyama ended up groaning in annoyance on the grin plastered on Hinata’s face.

“I guess.” Kageyama mumbled. He shook his head to be rid of their previous mentor’s catchphrase before getting on his feet. He made a few stretches and fixed his crooked collar.

“I guess you already had my measurement?” Hinata inquired,eyes twinkling and got ready to get out of his hair.

Kageyama wordlessly strode past him and grab a measurement tape. With three big strides he gave Hinata an expectant look when he stopped by the measuring platform.

“Really?” Hinata chuckled lightly and rolled his eyes at him. Elegantly shrugging off his coat to place it on Kageyama desk, he then went over to Kageyama in a few small but fast strides.  _ Just to humor him. _

Kageyama quietly went over the standard protocol of measurement. His big hands landing soft feathery touches across both Hinata’s shoulders, around his arms and the collar of his wrists.

“Just to clarify,” Hinata started, “It was you who scared them all away y’know.”

“Hmm.”

The chest rumble reply was the only exchange they had before falling into a peaceful silence. Only soft rustling sound of Kageyama’s graceful fingers gliding across Hinata’s dress shirt. Despite Kageyama cranky attitudes and mean remarks, his touches were a total contrast. His light breathing gently fanned Hinata’s exposed neck as he went in closer to him to get his arms around him waist. F _ or measurement of course. _

For someone who’s all ‘Get out’, and ‘Piss off’ along with a bunch of vocal straining talking, Kageyama seemed to be taking his sweet time finishing his task with him.  _ Definitely fawning inwardly like duh.  _ Hinata silently mused over Kageyama’s attics but was snapped out when Kageyama abruptly moved away with a whoosh.

“Done.” He muttered,rolling the measuring tape into its case. “Now get out.”

His eyes twinkled at Kageyama’s playful tone coating. Oh looks he ain’t hiding that when they were the only souls in the room. Hinata gave him a small grin and stuck him tongue out at him in playful manners.

“Love you too Tobioo-chan! I’ll come back for it next week! “ Hinata said cheerily and blew a flying kiss at him before finally leaving him alone.

Kageyama landed his butt back at his chair and put an arm on his face,covering the smile that’s threatening to tear his face in two. He peeked an eye to the monitor on his desk that displayed the cctv surveillance for outside. Making sure the coast is clear he lets out a deep velvety laugh, head throbbing because the strain of pretending to be all huff and puff towards him.

There’s no doubt at all that he miss him like crazy but there’s no way in hell he’s gonna say that out loud.

“I swear to god that Boke is gonna be the death of me.” he mumbled and chuckled again. He then turn to admire the finished custom-Tailcoat on the mannequin.  _ Yup, that is definitely for him. _

__

A beep caught his attention,signaling that he had got a message on his phone. The iris recognition unlocked his phone with a single glance and he immediately click on the chat button.

** You have one new message from Shouyo K. Hinata ** ****

****

_ See you at home babe.. it was nice to visit your work place once in a while! Red looks good on you I’m surprise the forced anger didn’t burn down the building (/*u*)/ _

He twitched at him remark. Finger dancing on the screen to type a reply.

‘ _ Next time tone down the cuteness. I can feel a headache approaching from holding back my stupid smile.’ _

__

Another beep came through before he can set down his phone.

_ Having you act tough around them is way 2 cute and I can’t help but tease you! XD _

_ I cant believe that nobody noticed yet! Maybe it’s because your ring is on your necklace..hihi.. \\(= v =\\) _

__

And another beep.

_ Dinner my place tonight? I missed you all week when I was back in the 1960s. We didn’t get to say goodbyes because the mission was suddenly put forward. I’ll cook you fav sweet tamago ok? :’) _

He perked up at the last part, suddenly can’t wait to finish up to meet him. _ Damn how much he misses him,and ‘my place tonight?’what was even that? what are we-18 again?. _ He rolled his eyes on that.

“Leaving without goodbye is sure the worst.” he said somberly, hand absentmindedly went to reach out for the golden band that was looped in the soft silver necklace he was wearing.He huffed out childishly.

“I want to go home now.”

A beep came through, again. __ Gawd just how much this boke texts?

__

_ I have so much to tell, come home soon k? xoxo _

__

That made him smile and sighs-in a fond way, and fingers glide through the screen to type a reply.

‘I’ll be home soon-’ he stopped typing abruptly. “My work is finish!” he said out loud in realization,suddenly refreshed.

He backspaced all the characters and sent out a short message instead. After shoving his phone in his pocket, he shrugged on his coat grabbed his car keys. Just before he can reach for the door knob, the door swing open to reveal Atsumu on the other side. Startled but composed, he gave a squint before going past him.

“I leaving early, I suppose I can leave the cleaning to you?” Kageyama said before taking another step.

A small affirmation got him to head straight for the exit to his car.  _ Serves him right.Hmph. _

__

_ **** _

A tweet got him to leap for him phone. he lets out a squeal and buried his face in the soft duvet on the bed after reading the text.

_ ‘I’m on my way home,Shou.’ _

__

His giddiness got the best of him and he lets out a dreamy sigh, playing with the small golden band on his ring finger.

“Come home soon dear husband,” he mumbles fondly, letting the soft music from the living room to lull him to sleep. Dreams of his wedding invade his sleep, remembering it as fresh as yesterday even though it has been months that they got hitched.

_ Mr & Mr Kageyama-H. <3 _

End.

Extra :

Sunlight streamed through the gaps of the drawn curtains. Illuminating the two figures cuddling in the super queen size bed. Seizing each others warmth on the breaking dawn.

“ I love it when you play the big bad alpha in front of the guys.” Shouyo teased suddenly.

“Like hell I’mma be soft and shit in front of them. Its bad enough I have a case of you bullying me.” Tobio muttered and pulled him in closer by the waist, ignoring the creasing of their duvet.

“I have absolutely no space for anyone else.” he mumbled again and buried his face at Shouyo’s nape. Shouyo giggled when he felt Tobio’s stubbles tickled his nape. 

But he wouldn’t have it another way. He lets out a happy sigh and let Tobio pull him in closer. Eyes dropping shut and letting sleep smoother them.

_ Yup, definitely wouldn’t have it another way. _

__

__

** End.end.end.end ** ****

** DardavthealienOUT ** ****

** 11072020x2100HRS **


End file.
